


oh maybe, maybe

by stylinshaw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: “What about you, Jisungie?” Chenle asks. “Have you kissed anyone?”





	oh maybe, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> MY BRAIN: write some mindless fluff about chensung  
> ME: why  
> MY BRAIN: just do it
> 
> title from nct dream's legendary MFAL!
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own any of NCT!

It starts when he's hanging out with the older members.

“Man,” Johnny is saying. He lifts the bottle of soju in his hand to his lips and takes a long drink. “I’d like to kiss someone right now, you know.”

Ten cackles at that. “How long has it been since you’ve kissed someone, _hyung?_ ” he asks sweetly, but Jisung knows that that kind of voice from Ten only means trouble.

Johnny rolls his eyes. “Well, probably around twelve hours now,” he says, which is already surprising in its own right because _when did he find the time to kiss someone?_ But it proceeds to get even weirder, because Johnny then goes; “Twelve hours and counting, unless you’re willing to change that for me?”

And instead of laughing it off, like Jisung had expected, Ten merely smirks before quite literally crawling across the floor and attaching his lips to Johnny’s. Jisung stares at them with equal parts morbid curiosity and extreme horror.

“Are you seeing this?” he whispers to Jeno, who is sitting next to him. Or, well, is _supposed_ to be sitting next to him, anyway. Jisung has no idea where he’s gone, but it means that he’s sitting here alone with a glass of apple juice because he’s ‘ _too young to drink, Jisung-ah_ ’ even though he knows for a fact that most of his hyungs had started drinking well before nineteen, watching as two of his bandmates lock lips. Something he hadn’t even thought to be possible.

“Guys, I’m-” Taeyong stops short as he takes in the sight before him, incredulity painted clear across his features. “Guys _,_ there’s a _baby_ in the room.”

Jisung thinks of protesting against this, but really, if being called a baby gets Ten and Johnny to stop, he’ll play along. He watches as Taeyong stomps over to the offending couple and yanks them apart.

“Go do that shit somewhere else without scarring poor Jisungie over here,” he scolds. “Jisung, I’m so sorry for leaving you alone with them, I forgot that they’re horny drunks.”

“It’s alright,” Jisung replies faintly, as he watches Johnny and Ten stumble out of the room together, presumably to carry out their previous escapade. “I didn’t know they were…” he trails off.

Taeyong smiles warmly at that. “They might have seemed a little insane just now, I know,” he says. “But they really care for each other, you know?”

Jisung shrugs. He doesn’t know, not really. But the thought of two of his hyungs being happy together in this kind of way fills him with a new sensation of warmth.

 

Johnny can’t look Jisung in the eyes the next morning. Not that he has much of a reason to, either way, what with their lack of overlapping schedules, but whenever they see each other in the company building, the older man squeaks before running away. Ten, on the other hand, is a lot less bothered, choosing to wink obnoxiously at Jisung every time they make eye contact with each other.

“Hey, Park Jisung,” Chenle says, in the middle of dance practice. “Why are Johnten being weird around you?”

“Johnten?” Jisung repeats, cluelessly.

“Johnny hyung and Ten hyung, obviously,” Jaemin calls, from the other end of the room. Jisung didn’t even know he was listening in on their conversation. “And Chenle’s right, maknae, did you do something to them?”

“Well, after _Jeno hyung ditched me last night_ -” Jisung starts, eliciting an unenthusiastic ‘hey’ from Jeno- “-Johnny hyung and Ten hyung started making out.” He waits for the others to do something. Like nod in understanding, or gasp in shock, or _something_.

Instead, Jaemin turns away, clearly uninterested in the direction the discussion is heading in, choosing to fling himself over Renjun instead.

“Wait, that’s it?” Chenle asks.

“What do you mean, that’s it?” Jisung answers incredulously. “I didn’t even know that they were a thing!”

“Honestly, I think everyone but you knew,” Chenle says solemnly. In the background, Jeno is nodding along, for some reason. “But I think I get it now.”

Jisung waits. Chenle inhales, and goes: “They’ve ruined your innocence.”

“My innocence,” Jisung says flatly.

“Exactly,” Chenle says. “They can’t be displaying their promiscuity to the baby like this.”

“The baby?”

“You, obviously,” Chenle rolls his eyes. “Anyway, you really are adorably clueless, Jisungie.”

Jisung feels his cheeks heat up at those words, though he doesn’t really understand why. The feeling of bashfulness resides in him until Jaemin spots him and his red cheeks and _shrieks._

“My _baby!”_ he shrills delightedly, bounding across the room, reaching out for Jisung’s cheeks. Jisung sprints away, all thoughts of Chenle calling him adorable gone from his mind.

 

Jisung drags Chenle back to the Dream dorms later, just wanting to spend some time in the older boy’s company for some time. He misses living with his best friend. This leads to them in Jisung’s room, with Jisung on his own bed and Chenle hijacking Jaemin’s.

“Chenle,” Jisung says unsurely, after a while. Chenle hums to signal that he’s listening without lifting his eyes from his phone screen. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Chenle does look up at that, taking in the sight of what surely must be a scarlet-faced Jisung with amusement reflected in his eyes. “Jisungie, are you _curious_ because of Johnten?” he coos.

“Stop saying Johnten, it’s weird,” Jisung says. “And- kind of, I think? They were kissing so freely last night, and I was thinking about…” he doesn’t complete his sentence; he doesn’t know how to.

“I’ve only kissed two people before,” Chenle says, nose scrunching up as he ponders. It’s stupidly cute. “There was a girl from elementary school back in Shanghai, and then there was-” he stops abruptly, face screwing up in distaste.

“And then there was who?” Jisung presses, curiously.

“Ugh,” Chenle says. “It was Renjun.”

“ _Renjun?”_ Jisung feels jealousy flare white-hot in his stomach, and he does his best to ignore it. “You kissed _Renjun hyung?_ ”

“I’d repressed it until now, honestly,” Chenle says. He shudders, for added effect. “Don’t bring it up around Renjun, please. It’s something that happened out of curiosity and desperation.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Jisung agrees faintly, although all he can really think of is how _he_ kind of wants to kiss Chenle, and _not_ out of curiosity or desperation.

“What about you, Jisungie?” Chenle asks. “Have you kissed anyone?”

Jisung remains silent, not wanting to admit his inexperience to the older boy. Chenle picks up on it anyway, expression turning all soft and fond.

“You haven’t, have you?” he questions, and upon Jisung’s mumbled _‘yeah’_ , he gets off Jaemin’s bed and moves to Jisung’s. “Hey, Jisungie. Do you trust me?”

Jisung looks up and suddenly, Chenle is very, very close to him. _Do you trust me?_ Chenle had asked. He nods.

“Okay,” Chenle whispers, and his hands come up to cup Jisung’s cheeks. He leans forward slowly, and Jisung finally begins to understand what’s going on.

In all actuality, his first kiss isn’t as exciting as he’d imagined it to be. It’s no more than a chaste press of Chenle’s lips against his own. But then again, it’s with _Chenle._ So by default, it’s perfect. Chenle pulls away from him, face flushed a pretty shade of pink.

“I- I like you a lot, Chenle hyung,” he blurts out, without thinking. Chenle pauses for a second before throwing his head back and letting out one of his trademark dolphin laughs.

“One kiss was all it took to get you to call me hyung, huh?” he says teasingly, mischief lighting up his features. Jisung blushes darkly, and Chenle pinches one of his cheeks. “I like you too, Jisung.”

Warmth fills Jisung at the confession, and he shyly reaches out to grasp one of Chenle’s hands. “So does that make us…”

 

“...BOYFRIENDS!” Chenle announces, as he drags Jisung out into the living room of the dorm, barely five minutes later. “Guys, Jisung and I are boyfriends now. Please accept our relationship.”

“Hey, was that Chenle?” Jeno’s phone says. Jisung realises after a couple moments too long that it was not, in fact, Jeno’s phone speaking, and that it was actually Donghyuck, video calling him.

“Yeah, Chensung are back on their bullshit again,” Jeno says into the receiver.

“Uh, it’s _Jichen-_ ” Jisung starts, as Chenle goes “ _I think you mean Chenji.”_

There’s a pause, where Jeno cocks an eyebrow at the pair before getting up and leaving.

“I see where you get Johnten from now,” Jisung says, after a moment. Chenle smiles cutely before tiptoeing and pressing a kiss onto Jisung’s cheek. Jisung’s heart may or may not spontaneously combust at this.

“I think we should find Johnten hyungs and tell them,” he says, seriously.

And honestly? Jisung kind of _does_ want to tell them.

Maybe he’ll even thank them, too.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://seoculturetechs.tumblr.com)!
> 
> comments/kudos are LOVE! hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading :D


End file.
